Le charme des serpents
by ishime
Summary: Recueil d'OS. 1 - Dorchet regarde souvent Martel, et s'il y a des choses qu'il regrette, qu'elle soit restée aussi belle qu'avant est un soulagement. 2 - conqueror of Shambala De l'autre côté de la porte, leurs alter egos dans l'Allemagne nazie.
1. 1 Le charme des serpents

**Le charme des serpents**

**Rating :** PG à cause du passé des chimères.  
**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Arakawa Hiromu et au studio Bones en ce qui concerne l'anime (qui, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, mérite d'être mentionné).  
**Notes : **  
J'ai écrit deux versions de ce drabble. La première fait une centaine de mots, la seconde trois cent.  
Je poste les deux en un chapitre parce que vraiment, ça ne ressemblerait à rien de les mettre chacune sur une page différente.

**Première version**

En tant que seule femme de leur groupe, Martel a toujours été précieuse à leurs yeux.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'osait lui faire d'avances avant, quand ils avaient encore le temps de penser à autre chose que la survie.  
Maintenant, c'est trop tard, pour ça comme pour tout le reste. Ils ne sont plus assez humains pour oser s'attacher de cette manière, mais ils le sont encore trop pour chercher du réconfort dans la chaleur de leurs corps.

Le regard de Dorchet glisse parfois le long de son corps trop souple, et malgré les regrets, savoir qu'elle au moins reste aussi agréable à regarder est un soulagement.

**Deuxième version**

En tant que seule femme de leur groupe, Martel a toujours été précieuse à leurs yeux. Plus encore maintenant que leur nombre a cruellement diminué. D'autres l'auraient trouvée trop musclée, trop sèche et aggressive, mais les marques laissées par son entraînement militaire ne font qu'ajouter au charme qu'elle peut exercer sur ses collègues.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'osait lui faire d'avances avant, quand ils avaient encore le temps de penser à autre chose que la survie. La plupart d'entre eux ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, et Martel n'était pas le genre de femme à qui on aurait fait des propositions salaces. Dorchet était le plus proche d'elle parmi leur groupe, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à utiliser des armes blanches, en plus de l'équipement règlementaire. La proximité physique impliquée par leurs entraînements quotidiens a causé quelques situations embarrassantes, mais elle n'a jamais paru s'en formaliser.  
Parfois, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû tenter sa chance dans l'un de ces moments. Maintenant c'est trop tard, pour ça comme pour tout le reste. Il ne demandera pas : il ne supporterait pas l'incertitude. Il ne pourrait pas affirmer qu'il est certain de l'aimer comme un homme aime une femme, et Martel ne mérite pas une monstruosité pareille. Et au delà de ses problèmes de réthorique, Dorchet ne sait que trop bien à quel point il ressemble à un canidé. Pas tant dans le physique - le calvaire de Bydo lui a été épargné - mais dans son comportement. Son instinct trop sûr, son odorat et son besoin de l'utiliser, ses goûts, la façon dont il perçoit la hierarchie au sein de leur groupe...

Quand son regard glisse le long de ce corps trop souple qu'elle étire selon des angles improbables, quand la tentation devient douloureusement palpable, malgré les regrets, penser que son charme à elle n'a jamais été entamé par sa transformation est un soulagement.


	2. 2 Devoir

**II. Devoir**

**Rating :** PG. Pas de violence graphique, mais l'histoire se situe dans l'Allemagne Nazie, et contient donc des allusions au racisme et au sexisme de ce régime.  
**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist - Conqueror of Shambala appartient à Seiji Mizushima et au studio Bones.  
**Notes :**  
Comme le disclaimer l'indique, cette fic est basée sur le film qui clôt le premier anime de FMA.  
Quand j'ai visionné pour la première fois Conqueror of Shambala, j'ai été ravie de reconnaître Dorchet dans l'un des collègues d'Alfons Heiderich, et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'écrive une fic sur les alter ego des chimères de l'autre côté de la porte.  
J'ai utilisé un meme à corvées ménagères et le prompt de Nelja pour mettre ce projet à exécution.

oOo

"Halte !"  
Dochscha continue d'avancer, sans soupçonner que les SA s'adressent à lui. Il a oublié qu'à cause de la pluie, il a emprunté un chapeau et remonté son col. Impossible de distinguer la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux dans ces conditions - et les gens deviennent vite soupçonneux quand on leur ôte l'accès à une information aussi vitale. La rumeur court que des tziganes se promèneraient en liberté dans le quartier, et les habitants pressent les forces de l'ordre de les débarrasser de cette vermine au plus vite.  
Une main s'abat brutalement sur son épaule. Il sursaute et retient un gémissement de douleur et de surprise.  
"Et bien alors, monsieur, vous entendez pas qu'on vous appelle ?"  
Dochscha se retourne et découvre deux policiers fort peu amènes.  
_Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Alfons_, se dit-il. _Un chapeau n'est pas une très bonne idée, en ce moment_.  
Il soulève son couvre-chef, découvrant sa chevelure et son visage bien aryens.  
"Je vous demande pardon, messieurs. Je n'avais pas compris que vous vous adressiez à moi."  
Leurs visages se décrispent considérablement.  
"Faites donc un peu plus attention," le rabroue le premier, sans grande méchanceté. Le deuxième pointe son chapeau. "Et ne le baissez pas autant, on pourrait croire que vous avez des choses à cacher."  
Il acquiesce, en entrouvrant son manteau pour sortir son portefeuille.  
Ils jettent un bref coup d'oeil à ses papiers, lui répètent de ne pas adopter d'attitude suspecte et le laissent repartir sans insister d'avantage.  
Il les salue et s'éloigne, sans oser recouvrir sa tête.

Quand enfin il pousse la porte de son appartement - en maudissant l'imbécile qui a conçu cet immeuble avec un escalier extérieur - ses cheveux sont gorgés d'eau. Il enlève son manteau, s'accroupit pour se déchausser, puis se redresse et secoue énergiquement la tête pour les égoutter.  
"Tu n'as pas de serviettes pour te sécher ? On dirait un chien."  
Il s'immobilise, l'air penaud.  
"Désolé Märtel, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là."  
Elle hausse une épaule, et le mouvement semble glisser le long de son bras pour lui faire lancer le couteau de cuisine qu'elle tient dans la main. Dochscha regarde la lame tournoyer en l'air et la poignée revenir docilement se caler contre la paume de Märtel. Il lui sourit, soulagé de constater qu'elle n'a rien perdu de ses talents.  
Au parti, on l'accuse de manquer de virilité, pour aimer une femme aussi dure et peu féminine. Il hausse les épaules, ou bien, s'il est de mauvaise humeur, il leur rappelle ce que son épouse a fait pour son pays. Rien ne lui a jamais paru aussi fascinant que l'éclat des lames et la lumière qu'il apporte sur le visage de Märtel.  
"Et où voudrais-tu que je sois ?" demande-t-elle, pas tout à fait agacée mais pas vraiment tendre non plus.  
Il soupire.  
"Tu peux sortir de la maison, tu sais. Et pas seulement pour faire les courses."  
Il regrette ces mots à l'instant même où il finit sa phrase. La grimace qu'elle réprime fait peine à voir sur son joli visage. Il ouvre la bouche, cherche un moyen de se rattraper, renonce et décide d'être honnête. Il ne supporte plus de la voir enfermée entre ces quatre murs. Märtel est une femme d'action, d'extérieur.  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute..."  
"Donner des enfants sains et purs au Führer est le devoir des femmes allemandes," murmure-t-elle.  
Il soupire encore, mais ne trouve rien à ajouter. Nul ne peut contredire le Führer, surtout pas devant Märtel. Il aimerait que le dévouement dont elle fait preuve envers sa race, son Führer et sa nation ne la rende pas si malheureuse. De plus en plus souvent, il se dit qu'elle aurait dû naître homme.  
Elle se reprend vite - elle considère qu'il est de son devoir de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort comme de porter le blâme de la stérilité de leur couple.  
"Et tu as encore oublié de ramasser tes livres. Si demain ils traînent encore partout, je remplirai mon office de bonne ménagère. Tant pis pour toi si tu ne les retrouve pas."  
Il grimace. On peut compter sur Märtel pour garder ses manières d'adjudant, même condamnée à être femme au foyer.


End file.
